Adicto
by Hueto
Summary: One Shot.Draco ha sobrevivido a la guerra, y él y Hermione viven juntos y ¿felices?. Hay una sola cosa que Hermione NO soporta de Draco y no descansará hasta que se le quite.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK :)

* * *

><p>- Diles que se vallan – Susurró Draco.<p>

- Ya, está todo bien, yo estoy aquí. –

- Pero no se van… diles que me dejen en paz. –

- Ya se van Draco, mira, se están yendo. –

El chico comenzó a calmarse, y a tener esa expresión relajada y ausente de hace unos minutos, ella no sabía qué había tomado esta vez, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, solo quería que se pasara el efecto para poder reprenderlo. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿No se supone que habían luchado juntos contra todos y todo para estar juntos? Y ahora lo estaban, eran felices, ella sabía que eran felices, no tenía ninguna duda de que Draco la amaba, entonces ¿Porqué las ganas de fumar _esa cosa?_ Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza.

- ¡NO! Ya les dijo que se fueran… ¡HERMIONE LLÉVATELAS! -

- Si amor, ya me las llevo, ¿ves…? aquí no hay nada, sólo tu y yo. –

La expresión de Draco cambió de nuevo, y Hermione volvió a sus cavilaciones. Estaba triste, enojada y preocupada… Y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Algún tiempo después ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres café? - Le preguntó ella, el rubio se veía mareado aún.

- Si. –

- Debes de dejar de hacer _esto_. – Le advirtió poniendo el café al fuego.

- Es divertido. –

- Para ti tal vez pero a mí me preocupa. -

- Bueno, a veces se pone feo, pero para eso te tengo a ti ¿no? –

- ¿Porqué lo haces? – Inquirió Hermione ignorando esto último.

- Es divertido – Repitió

- No es suficiente para mí –

- ¿Vas a seguir preguntando hasta que te dé una respuesta que te satisfaga? –

Hermione lo miró escuetamente dándole a entender que sí

- Bien… lo hago porque se siente rico, intenso -

- Hay otras cosas que también se sienten así –

- Pero _esto_ es diferente –

- Draco, _esto_ no está bien – Le susurró apagando la estufa.

- Suenas como mi mamá –

- Ella debería enterarse de _esto_ – Gruñó la chica botándole el café en la mesa, por cuestiones de la física se derramó una buena cantidad de su contenido y Draco la miró entre dolido y molesto. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo soy la mala? –

- Es que estás exagerando, pero como quieras… enójate – Espetó cansado de siempre tener la misma discusión.

Su pareja suspiró sonoramente y lo miró un buen rato en el que él se concentró en su café, sabía que la ignoraba a propósito pero siguió insistiendo hasta que no pudo más y salió de la cocina azotando la puerta.

Draco se quedó sentado bebiendo su café, limpió la mesa, las dos tazas y la cafetera, habiendo terminado, tomó su capa y salió a dar una vuelta.

* * *

><p>-¿No crees que estás forzando todo esto?... Deberías… seguirle la corriente. –<p>

- No Luna, no quiero que se vuelva adicto –

- Bueno son hombres jóvenes, tienen ganas de experimentar estas cosas Mione, déjalo ser, en cuanto madure se va a dar cuenta de que… -

- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso eh? ¿Y si _esto _lo atrapa antes de que pueda dejarlo? –

- Deja de hablar de la marihuana como si fuera innombrable, es estúpido – Le atajo su amiga, y sabía que tenía razón, Luna casi siempre tenía razón. Casi.

- Es droga Luna, es… -

- Entiendo, "peligrosa"… pero tu novio no es tonto –

- ¿Segura? – Murmuró entre dientes la castaña

- Mione… sólo déjalo ser, ya se le pasará –

- Nott tiene un año más que Draco y no se le ha pasado –

- Cierto – Admitió su amiga calmadamente, - pero ambos tienen cosas con el pasado que no han resuelto, y tienen que sacarlo de algún modo, además creo que prefiero _esto _como le dices tú, al tabaco o ya de plano el polvo de uña de dragón o las escamas de cola de sirena, son más adictivos y te matan despacio, si te das cuenta la marihuana tiene propiedades curativas en pequeñas dosis, y Draco no lo hace todas las semanas. –

Hermione salió de la cafetería aún más confundida, ella entendía que Malfoy tuviera _cosas con el pasado que no ha resuelto_ pero ¿no era ella suficiente para reconfortarlo? Luego estaba el tema de las demás drogas… si ella dejaba que él fumara marihuana siempre que quería... no, no quería ni imaginarse un Draco adicto, sobretodo después de la guerra y de los obstáculos que les habían puesto sus amigos, sería lo peor y lo más deprimente y patético que las drogas le arrebataran al amor de su vida.

Un brillo Griffindor se extendió por toda su cara.

* * *

><p>Meses después Hermione salía del hospital después de que el plan "F" de su misión "saquémos a Draco Malfoy de las drogas" lo había llevado al borde de la muerte, pero extrañamente la chica no se arrepentía, es mas, iba con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en la cara, después de todo, el fin justifica los medios.<p>

-¿Te digo algo amor? Acabo de tener un pensamiento sumamente Slytherin – Le comentó a Draco.

- Tu has tenido demasiados de esos… - Se estremeció su rubio novio. – Mira que alterar mis "medicinas" –

- Eran DROGAS cariño – Repeló enfurruñada tomándolo de la mano para aparecerse en su departamento.

- ¡ME DIO UNA SOBREDOSIS HERMIONE! ¡CASI ME MUERO! – Gritoneó herido en su orgullo y tumbándose en el sofá. (Después de todo, una aparición no es lo más conveniente para alguien que acaba de salir del hospital)

- Pero te espantaste tanto que decidiste curarte ¿no? –

- No estaba enfermo – Masculló

- Vale, como sea, pero ahora ya encontramos mejores formas de canalizar los demonios ¿no te parece? – Susurró en su oído poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciando descaradamente sus genitales. Hermione estaba muy contenta, y quería que Draco lo estuviera también, porque ahora sólo la muerte natural los podía separar.. y cuando ésta se acercara, Hermione idearía otro plan (por algo era la bruja más inteligente de su generación). La chica siguió con sus caricias cada vez más intensamente.

- Me vas a matar Granger, eres la droga mas adictiva que he probado – Contestó Draco con una voz ronca de excitación.

* * *

><p>¡Díganme si les ha gustado! Tal vez me animen a escribir los otros planes fallidos de Hermione en algunas viñetas más... Los reviews me alimentan la imaginación :)<p>

Gracias por leer :)

H


End file.
